Wonderful Tonight
by DeathByMushrooms
Summary: Hermione makes an everlasting promise to Harry on the night of the seventh years' ball. Songfic to the song by Eric Clapton. My first HarryHermione... constructive criticism welcome, as always.


A/N: Dedicated to Steve and Tyler (No, not Steven Tyler!). Great guys, and true friends who live up to everything they say.  
  
*~LT. Dan~*  
  
He placed the necklace around Hermione's neck. She ran a finger across the emblem on the golden chain. "Harry." she turned to face him. "It's beautiful!"  
  
Harry smiled and kissed her. "I love you, Mione," he looked into her brown eyes, and she looked back into his green ones.  
  
"I love you so much, Harry. I'm going to go get ready," she placed a hand on his chest, then removed it with a smile as she walked off up to the girls' dormitory.  
  
Harry sat alone in the common room, congratulating himself on winning over such a beautiful young woman. Hermione came down the stairs about thirty minutes later. She looked gorgeous. Her hair was up in a bun, with a curly, thick strand hanging down behind her either of her ears. Her make- up complimented her already beautiful ivory face. The mascara and eye shadow she had on brought out the glow of her sparkling honey-brown eyes. The strapless evening gown she had on was tight at the top, then began to flow out where her hips met her stomach. It was a light, lavender purple that matched her eye shadow. Her luscious lips were a coral-pink that went with her cheeks.  
  
"How do I look?" she said, twirling around in front of him.  
  
Harry's jaw dropped, but he didn't notice. "Mione.you're.you're wonderful."  
  
i It's late in the evening; she's wondering what clothes to wear. She puts on her make-up, and brushes her long blonde hair. And then she asks me, "Do I look alright?" And I say, "Yes, you look wonderful tonight."  
  
"Ready?" Harry said when he had finished admiring her.  
  
She nodded, and Harry took her downstairs for the seventh years' ball in the Great Hall. Guys and girls alike gawked with approbation as the two made their way down the stairs and into the entrance hall. Not even Draco Malfoy had any snide remarks for them.  
  
As the doors opened, it seemed Harry and Hermione were among the first to enter. They felt eyes resting on them in awe. Harry smiled at Hermione. "I can't believe this.you're so beautiful."  
  
Hermione simply beamed at him, and didn't say anything. Ron passed the two as they began to dance in the sparkling light of the full moon, shining down on them from the enchanted ceiling. He glanced at Hermione, and then back at Padma, who was his date. She was pretty enough, but not so much as Hermione.  
  
Harry grew dizzy from the beauty reflection off her face and body. He must have shown it, for Hermione said, "Are you feeling okay, Harry?"  
  
"I'm feeling wonderful, Hermione," he whispered with a smile as they waltzed around the floor.  
  
We go to a party, and everyone turns to see This beautiful lady that's walking around with me. And then she asks me, "Do you feel alright?" And I say, "Yes. I feel wonderful tonight."  
  
As they danced peacefully around the floor, looking into each others' eyes, Harry realized just how much he loved Hermione. When he said, "I love you" to her, it was more of a figure of speech, and he hadn't really meant it. But now he saw inside her, and learned that his feelings were a lot deeper than he thought.  
  
"I love you," he said quietly, taking Hermione's hand and placing it around his waste. "I love you so much."  
  
"Harry-I love you too," she said with a smile. "So much. I love you so much."  
  
"I don't think you'll ever know just how much you mean to me. What it is about you that make my heart race and my eyes glisten.you wouldn't know anything of, would you? Hermione.after we've graduated, can you promise to be my wife? I'm not.I'm not trying to rush you into anything, I just want that promise. Please say you will."  
  
"Harry." Hermione said, breath-taken. "I don't know what to say."  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows pitifully. "Just say yes. I love you Hermione, and.and I'm sure you love me, don't you? I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You mean the world to me," he said, moving her gracefully across the floor still yet.  
  
"Oh, Harry!" she said at last, in a surrendering whisper. "Yes-yes, I promise. I promise to be your wife," she leaned forward and kissed his lips gently.  
  
I feel wonderful because I see The love light shining in your eyes. And the wonder of it all Is that you just don't realize how much I love you.  
  
Harry could barely walk out of the Great Hall after the night was through. He had celebrated a bit too much with Hermione, and had gotten a tad drunk with the Butterbeers. He had to allow Hermione to escort him up the stairs and into the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Can you get up to the boys' dormitory on your own, Harry?" she asked, her arm still hooked around his.  
  
"Probably. But I'd like your help anyway," he grinned.  
  
Hermione smiled at him, and consented. "Okay," she said sweetly. She walked him up the staircase and helped him into bed.  
  
"Mione." he said as Hermione turned to leave.  
  
"Yes, Harry?" she smiled.  
  
"You were wonderful tonight."  
  
It's time to go home now, and I've got an aching head, So I give her the car keys and she helps me to bed. And then I tell her, as I turn out the light, I say, "My darling, you were wonderful tonight." 


End file.
